La historia del nunca jamas
by carly360
Summary: -¿Quien eres?  -Soy tu hija,papi  -yo no tengo hija  -si papi soy yo.
1. Soy tu hija

**.**

Mi vida era todo un lujo! Consigo todo lo que quiero y cuando quiero.

*Tengo a la mejor novia (María)* (me dolió tanto escribir eso, lo siento)*

*Mejores amigos (Edward, Emmeth, Carlisle, James y Laurent.*

*La mejor casa (incluida con 9 habitaciones, 5 baños y por supuesto el jacuzzi)*

*Y el mejor empleo (por supuesto si era estrella de rock) tengo la mejor banda y yo soy el bajista y es muy famosa "The hipnotics".

¡Que más quería!

Estaba en una importante fiesta lujosa no puedo pedir mas sobre todo si hay; Cervezas, mujeres y amigos.

Yo y mi novia nos dirigíamos a nuestro apartamento. De repente su celular empezó a timbrar y desgraciadamente ella se tuvo que ir. Yo estaba listo para darme una ducha espumosa, pero de repente el timbre de mi alarma para saber que alguien toca a la puerta me interrumpió.

-¿Si?-conteste.

-Jasper, una jovencita viene a verte ¿la dejo pasar?-le dijo el guardia.

-¿Cómo es? ¿es linda?-le pregunto pícaramente.

-si, claro es hermosa-le dijo el guardia.

-Déjala pasar ¿Qué esperas?-lo apuro.

En unos segundos después escucho que tocaban su timbre, el se echo el cabello para atrás preparado para conquistar a otra presa.

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, así que la cerro. De repente le sostuvieron la puerta el solo frunció el seño confuso, sintió que le jaloneaban el pantalón así que agacho la mirada solo para encontrase con una pequeña niña; rubia y con el cabello a cada mecho a diferentes secciones ojos azules, muy pequeñ parecía un poco a el. Que confuso

-Hola papi-escucho que eso dijo la pequeña

El se agacho para quedar a su altura -¿Papi?-le pregunto incrédulo

-si, hola papi-lo saludo como si nada mientras sostenía a una pequeña muñequita y su maleta.

-si quieres te llevo con tus padres para…

-ya estoy con el-lo interrumpió

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto viendo encima de su hombro buscando al padre de la pequeña

-eres tu, tu eres mi papi, eres Jasper-le dijo y el se sorprendió

-entra es mejor que lo discutamos adentro-le dijo mientras agarraba su pequeña maleta que el la podía sostener hasta con un dedo.

-claro-dijo y entro corriendo, sus pasos parecían de una pequeña bailarina , le recordaba a alguien pero….¿a quien?

-que bueno que entramos porque estoy muy hambrienta-dijo la pequeña sentándose en su sillón

-¿quieres helado?-le pregunto abriendo su refrigerador

-me encantaría!-dijo sorprendida

El tomo la cubeta de helado y una cuchara, se la entrego a la pequeña desconocida que lo llamaba "papi"

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto

-me llamo Jazzy ,papa´ y soy tu hija mi mami es Alice-le dijo

¿Alice? Oh..no Alice! Su ex esposa.

******Flashback*****

-¡No puedo creer que hayas echo esto Jasper withlock!-grito Alice

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal disque tu!-le el grito en la cara

-estar coqueteando con todas las que se te crucen!-le grito Alice con toda su fuerza

-eso es muy inmaduro de tu parte!-también le grito el

-Eres un estúpido eh idiota-dijo ella acercándose a el

-no, tu eres la idiota-le dijo acercándose mas a ella , haciendo que el aliento de el chocara contra los labios de Alice

-¿me estas diciendo idiota?-le pregunto ella quedando a escasos centímetro a lo labios de el.

-no, nada mas literalmente si porque me defiendo-le dijo

-te odio-le dijo-no puedo creer que me haiga casado con alguien como tu-gruño

- tu fuiste la alborotada-se defendió

-y tu fuiste el que me lo pidió-lo pillo

-tenia que hacerlo…estabas desesperada-le dijo

-te odio-le grito ella

-y yo ati-dijo el

-te odio mas-dijo acercándose a el, mas ,mas y mas…

El la tomo por la nuca y le plato un beso en los labios, ella no se pudo resistir y echo los brazos al cuello y apretándola por la cintura. El descendió el beso desde sus labios, su clavícula, hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella no se detuvo.

Se dijeron todo entre:

Besos.

Caricias.

Y

Oh..no

*****Fin de Flashback*****

-oh..no-el se froto la frente

Jazzy era su hija , por esa razón se parece demasiado a el.

Había tenido una hija y Alice nunca se lo dijo!

Claro porque 2 meses después de aquella noche ellos se divorciaron, al parecer para ella nada se soluciono con solo sexo.

-¿Qué tienes papi?-le pregunto Jazzy su hija

-nada pequeña, ven-dijo y la abrazo

-¿Cómo esta tu mami?-siguió

Ella no dijo nada, nada mas se echo a llorar , el frunció el seño confuso

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa Jazzy?-le pregunto acariciándole la espalda confuso

-mami..ma..mi…mami ya… murió, mami murió en un vuelo a New York-dijo sollozando

-No!-dijo Jasper sorprendido

-ya, lo se-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-le pregunto Jasper

-mi tía me dejo, es que yo tenia muchas ganas de conocerte papi deberás…

-No te preocupes pequeña ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto

-Quiero ir de compras!-dijo dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo

-Claro, vamos-dijo Jasper

Jasper tomo la muñequita de Jazzy y se la entrego-ten-se la dio

-Gracias-dijo abrazándola

Salieron de compras!

-igual que Alice-pensó Jasper


	2. Desastre en compras

Así que inmediatamente lleve a Jazzy de compras, ella iba muy entusiasmada.

Llegamos a una tienda llamada "La femme" yo iba muy aburrido. Llevábamos ya ¡dos horas ahí!

-Apúrate cariño-la apure

-espera papi-dijo midiéndose un mini vestido color violeta

-lo siento Jazzy pero ya tenemos que irnos-dije quitándole el vestido de sus pequeños bracitos y agarrándola de la mano.

-no me iré-me desafío

-soy tu padre y te iras-le dije

-¡No quiero!-grito

-nos iremos-dije tomándola del brazo

-¡No!-grito y se zafo de mi agarre

-¡No me quiero ir! ¡No lo hare! ¡Noooooooo!-grito y corrió por toda la tienda de ropa

-hija vámonos-le susurre suavemente

¡No!-grito mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba en su camino como; zapatos, vestidos, blusas, etc...

Toda la gente se le quedaba viendo aterrorizados por la pequeña, mientras ami me daban una mirada de mal padre.

-Jazzy pequeña ya vámonos-le rogué

-no-susurro y empezó a llorar

-por dios! Porque no use condones-murmure

-papi-sollozo y me abrazo

La cargue y la subí encima de mi hombro, le compre todo que ella quiso y me largue inmediatamente de allí.

-papi-me llamo

-¿si-le respondí

-tengo hambre- susurro

-Jazzy! son las 7:46.p.m-le dije observando mi reloj.

-pero tengo hambre-hizo un puchero

-esta bien ¿donde quieres ir?-le pregunte

-mmm-pensó-quiero pizza-dijo por fin

-¿pizza?-le pregunto incrédulo

-si-respondió como si nada

-vamos, la pediré cuando estemos en casa-le dije

-esta bien-dijo

Yo me sentía cansado; con Jazzy en el hombro y con miles de bolsas en las manos. Encontré el carro, ya que no me acordaba donde lo había estacionado. La subí al coche y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras echaba las bolsas de compras atrás.

Me metí al carro y maneje. Llegamos en 10 minutos ala casa, Jazzy ya se había quedado dormida así que la volví a cargar en mi hombro mientras sacaba las bolsas de los asientos de la puerta como pude, llame a la pizzería y me dijeron que llegarían en 30 minutos. Acosté a Jazzy en mi gran cama y la arrope.

Yo me senté en el sillón agotado.

-Tener un hijo es genial, sobre todo si esta dormido- susurre a mi mismo

Como una pequeña criatura me podía ganar ami ¡Al gran macho Jasper Whitlock Hale! pero es muy difícil y mas si hay que cuidar ¡solo! al parecer mis planes no salieron como yo quería que fuera; cerveza,amigos,chicas...

pero al parecer no, sea donde sea debo llevar a ese pequeño diablillo.


	3. El destino

Dormía, dormía y dormía eso era lo único en lo que me hacia sentir en paz. De repente sentí algo pequeño que me pellizcaba la mano, le pegue y no me importo si le dolió, yo solo quería dormir. De nuevo sentí otro pero esto fue en manotazo y mucho más recio y fuerte. Me levante enseguida.

Era solo la pequeña.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte incrédulo.

-ya llego el repartidor-me dijo señalando con su pequeña manita la puerta.

-Dios-dije y me levante rápidamente mientras tomaba mi cartera que estaba en el mesillo

Me acerque a la puerta-perdone ¿Cuánto es?-le pregunte avergonzado

-150-me dijo molesto el repartidor pelirrojo

-tenga-le tendí dos billetes

-debería de cuidar mas a la pequeña ¿es su hija? –pregunto viendo a Jazzy

-no, es mi sobrina-dije y cerré la puerta de un portazo

Fui a la cocina, escuche unos pequeños pasos y me di cuenta de que era Jazzy, deje la pizza sobre la mesa.

-come-le dije

Observe curioso como se sentada sobre la silla, no alcanzaba asi que la tuve que subir yo. Ella abrió la caja de pizza y tomo un pedazo , mientras pataleaba divertidamente sobre la silla donde sus pequeños piecitos flotaban.

-¿No vas a comer papi?-me pregunto viéndole y mordiendo la pizza que sostenía en sus manos.

-solo quiero dormir-dije entrando a mi habitación.

Me tire a la cama agotado. De repente oí algo que tiraban al suelo y corrí rápidamente a la sala.

Solo era Jazzy, tratando de poner un Cd en el D.V.D

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte

-pongo música-dijo como si nada

-¿Qué música?-pregunte curioso

-solo es música-dijo enfadada

-esta bien…..-dije ofendido-eres igual que Alice-murmure

Ella no sabía como ponerlo. Yo solo me reí.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunte

-yo puedo-dijo curiosa.

Yo solo sonreí, me encantaba hacerla enojar, me recordaba demasiado a Alice era de las que podían hacer todo sin que ni siquiera supieran de lo que es.

-¿Segura?-pregunte al ver que ella cocaba el Cd contra la pantalla.

-No-se rindió

-Dámelo-se lo quite y lo puse en un segundo

-Gracias-dijo sentándose en el sillón y esperando a que se pusiera la música

De repente empezó una canción y me dio gracia la verla bailar. Parecía una pequeña hada…o una bailarina. Me recordaba demasiado a Alice, como la echaba de menos.

Ella empezó a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la canción;

El destino es tan cruel

Que ha salado ya la miel

Y los campos ya se han marchitado

El helado sabe mal

La vida es oscuridad

Si no esta un Rey o Blanca Nieves

Y Benito se perdió en la tristeza, en el dolor

A María le dolió, pero se recupero

Mi abuela dice que

Imposible es entender que la vida puede ser ligera (ser ligera)

Una risa disfrutar

En la tierra caminar

Sin amor puede valer la pena

Y Benito se perdió en la tristeza, en el dolor

A María le dolió, pero se recupero

El destino es tan cruel

Que ha salado ya la miel

Y el corazón partido en dos a mí

Solo me dejo.

La canción termino y ella se sentó feliz en el sillón. En eso tocaron a mi puerta yo abrí y no pude creer quien era.

-Que hay! Amigo-dijo Emmeth entrando y no era el solo , venia acompañado de Rosalie, Bella y Edward.

-Hola-los salude y pasaron.

-¿Quiénes son papi?-dijo Jazzy atrás de mi

-Ellos son….

-Hola pequeña-dijo Emmeth cargándola y dándole vueltas. Ella reía como loca y eso me hizo feliz.

-¿Quiénes la pequeña?-preguntaron Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo

Ella es….es –tartamudee

-mi hija-decidí soltarlo de golpe. Todos me miraron con la boca abierta y sorprendidos

-¿hija? Y desde cuando estuvo María Embarazada, no se parece nada a ella-dijo Emmeth viendo a Jazzy

-es una larga historia-le dije-pero primero no quieren ir a una parte-les dije de nuevo

-si claro-dijeron todos

Todos fuimos a cenar en mi restaurante privado, mientras deje a Jazzy con la señora Sariñana.

-ahora si dime Jasper-dijo Emmeth-¿De quien es la pequeña, por que no te creo que sea de María, no se parece en absoluto.

-¿Se acuerdan de que estuve casado hace 7 años de Alice?-les pregunte

-¿Alice?, ¿Alice Brandon? ¿tu ex esposa?-dijo Edward sorprendido

-si, hace 7 años tuvimos una fuerte discusión que nos llevo a otra cosa….

-Así que tuviste sexo con Alice, pero a ella no le basto y se divorciaron y ella nunca te dijo nada asi que la pequeña vino a verte-me interrumpió Rosalie.

Todos nos quedamos con las bocas abiertas de los sorprendidos que estábamos de Rosalie.

-Si-apenas si hable

-¿Qué? Además de bonita también soy lista-dijo Rosalie y Emmeth le dio un beso apasional

-si, no nos cuidamos cuando tuvimos sexo y además éramos todavía esposos, ya sabes dice que se siente mas rico sin protección es lo que hacen tu y Emmeth-dije

-cierto-dijeron,Bella y Edward solo rodaron los ojos.

Terminamos todos de cenar ,platicamos un rato mas y después nos fuimos ,yo recogí a Jazzy y ya estaba dormida, se me hizo tan tierno eso que casi me dan ganas de llorar, note que se quedaba quieta cuando se dormía , al igual que Alice y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, se parecía demasiado, en lo terca, molesta(Aunque eso me gusta demasiado) y feliz, yo haría cualquier cosa por solo ver esa linda y preciosa sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Alice.


	4. ¿Quien es Maria?

Deje a jazzy en mi cama mientras yo me tenia que dormir en el incomodo sillón.

Estaba apunto de dormiré en cuanto escuche un pequeño ruidito me levante enseguida.

Solo era Jazzy...de nuevo.

-¿Que haces?-le pregunte ya que ella estaba al lado de mi

-¿Quien es María?-me pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-ella es mi novia-decidí decirle la verdad

-¿Novia!-dijo sorprendida

-si, novia N-O-V-I...

-si se lo que es-me interrumpió

-¿y?-le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿y? ¿Todavía lo pregunta? pensar que dejaste a basura como esa por mama´ y...

-¡Escucha! yo no deje a tu madre ella me dejo-la corregí

-Lo siento por equivocarme, solo te digo para que sepas que estas ahora con una zorras que...

-¡No hables de esa manera! ¿donde aprendiste ese vocabulario jovencita?-le grite

-tal ves de mi padre que anda con la que se le cruza, mami tenia razón-dijo y suspiro

-¿que dijo?-le pregunte

Nada-djo entando apunto de irse pero la tome de su pequeño bracito

-¿que dijo?-le volví a preguntar

-que eres una basura ¡y que bueno que no salí como tu!-grito.

Yo no podía creer lo que una pequeña de apenas 7 años podía decir cosas como esas.

-¿que mas te dijo?-le volví a preguntar

-que por esa misma razón ella te dejo-dijo y corrió a mi habitación.

Yo corrí a la habitación..Pero me di cuenta de que había puesta pestillo ¿desde cuando la pequeña aprendió a poner pestillo? Diablos! tenia que hacerle su propia habitación.

-Jazzy ábreme por favor-le rogué

-¡No!-escuche un grito de ella

-por favor hija-le volví a rogar

-no quiero-dijo sollozando

-ábreme amor-le volví a rogar. Pero ahora no escuche nada proveniente de ella.

-Vamos cariño, si haber te comprare un perro-le dije

-que sea un Bull Dog-dijo abriendo la puerta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Se sentó en la cama y puso un Cd en la grabadora color roja que estaba en el mesillo al lado de mi cama.

Two trailer park girls go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside.

Two trailer park girls go round the outside,

Round the outside, round the outside.

Ooooohhhhh!

Guess who's back, back again

Shady's back, tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back,

guess who's back, guess who's back,

guess who's back, guess who's back,

guess who's back...

I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to

See Marshall no more they want Shady

I'm chopped liver

Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya

A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor

Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker

Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital

By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating

When I'm rocking the table while he's operating Hey

You waited this long to stop debating

Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating

I know you got a job Ms. Cheney

But your husbands heart problem is complicated

So the FCC won't let me be

Or let me be me so let me see

They tried to shut me down on MTV

But it feels so empty without me

So come on dip, bum on your lips

Fuck that cum on your lips and some on your tits

And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy

I just settled all my lawsuits, Fuck you Debbie!

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody just follow me

Cuz we need a little controversy,

Cuz it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me

So everybody just follow me

Cuz we need a little controversy,

Cuz it feels so empty without me

Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious

Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis

They start feeling like prison is helpless,

Til someone comes along on a mission and yells bitch

A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,

Pollutin' the air waves a rebel

So let me just revel and bask,

In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass

And it's a disaster such a catastrophe

For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?

Well I'm back (*Batman Noise*) fix your bent antenna

Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter

Into the front of your skin like a splinter

The center of attention back for the winter

I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling

Infesting in your kids ears and nesting

Testing Attention Please

Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me

Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free

A nuisa ce, who sent, you sent for me?

A tisk-it a task-it,

I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit

Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked

Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,

And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie,

You 36 year old bald headed fag blow me

You don't know me, you're too old

Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno

Now lets go, just give me the signal

I will be there with a whole list full of new insults

I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil

Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol

But sometimes the shit just seems,

Everybody only wants to discuss me

So this means I'm disgusting,

But its just me I'm just obscene

Though I'm not the first king of controversy

I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,

To do Black Music so selfishly

And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)

There's a concept that works

20 million other white rappers emerge

But no matter how many fish in the sea

It'll be so empty without me

Gana la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la

Gana la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la

Por dios era Eminem!

-¿Que clase de música es esa? le pregunte quitado el Cd de la grabadora.

-Eminem-contesto como si nada

-te la tendré que confiscar-le dije guardando el Cd en mi bolsillo

-Es música-dijo acercándose ami

-Esto-le dije mostrándole el Cd-no es música-tire el Cd al bote de basura.

-Entonces cómprame uno-dijo ofendida poniendo sus dos manos sobre su cadera

-Muy bien-dije-vamos-le volví a decir

-Esta bien-

fuimos a la sala y agarro su chamarra y se la puso. Tome las llaves del auto , lo prendí y ,me meti, le abroche el cinturón de seguridad a ella mientras yo me ponía el mío.

Llegamos en 15 minutos a una tienda llamada "Music´o" ella se bajo rápidamente del coche. Estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Quiero uno de Natalia Lafourcade-me pidió

-No quieres uno mejor-le dije

-no, ella me gusta mucho como canta-me dijo y sonrió

-No la eh escuchado-le corregí

-Deberías escucharla, es magnifica-dijo tomando un Cd de ella.

Le quite el Cd de sus manitas y se lo tendí al señor moreno de la tienda.

-Lo sentimos pero ya no hay de este Cd-me dijo

-¿Como que no hay? ¿y ese que es?-le señale el Cd

-es la ultima copia y no la debemos vender-me corrigió

-¿Como que no?-le dije de nuevo

-Lo sentimos muchísimo-se lamento

-ok, Jazzy no quieres...

Estaba apunto de decirle pero note que ya no estaba a mi lado. Voltee afuera y note que un señor extraño la tenia de la mano y le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella estaba demasiado callada.

Corrí para afuera, tome del cuello al extraño y lo avente al piso mientras le daba un puñetazo, no me quería ver tan violento ya que estaba Jazzy a mi lado. Tome a jazzy en brazos y me la lleve.

-se lo venderé solo porque la pequeña me parece dulce-dijo el de la tienda.

-Gracias-dije y le tendí el billete-quédese con el cambio-le dije y me fue de allí

Metí a Jazzy al auto y le abroche el cinturón mientras yo me metía y hacia lo mismo

-A caso tu mami no te advirtió que no te fueras con extraños-la regañe

-Lo siento, es que me dijo que me iba a comprar todo lo que yo quisiera-dijo con la mirada agachada

-yo también te puedo comprar todo-le dije-¿Que mas quieres?-le volví a decir

-Un libro-dijo viéndome con una gran sonrisa

-¿Sabes leer?-le pregunte

-Supe desde los 5 años-susurro

-Wow!-exclame

-¿quieres un libro?-le pregunte y ella asintió-vamos por el-dije y arranque

Llegamos a la biblioteca en 8 minutos. Estaba cerca.

Ahora yo fui quien se bajo rapido, baje a ella, y fuimos a la biblioteca yo la cargue mientras ella iba colgada de mi cuello.

-¿Que libro quieres-le pregunte cuando entramos a la biblioteca y viendo todos los libros que habían.

-Crepúsculo en Oslo-dijo apuntando un libro

Agarre el libro-es de crimen-le dije viéndolo

-Ya lo se esos me gustan-dijo sonriendo entre dientes

-¿no es explicito?-le pregunte

-No claro que no-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Esta bien, te lo comprare-dije y se lo entregue a la anciana joven de la biblioteca ella era rubia con algunas canas, delgada y alta.

-son 85-dijo

-Tenga-le tendí un billete de 100 ella me regreso el cambio y yo y Jazzy nos fuimos a casa.

-¿Papi?-escuche que me llamaban

-¿Si? pequeña-dije suavemente

-¿Me puedo bañar?-pregunto

-si, claro-dije me senté en el sillón y encendí el televisor.

¡Llamada de último momento!

Hoy Miércoles 29 de Junio.

Jasper Hale el gran bajista de la banda de rock "The hipnotics" lo vimos en la gran tienda de ropa para niños pequeños "La femme"

,en la gran disquería de Port Angels "Music´o" y también en una no venia solo el venia con una pequeña niña ¿será su hija? ¿Será de María? no se parece nada a ella ¿Engañar a María?.

Ya nada se sabe con las celebridades de ahora.

¿Jasper dejara "The hipnotics"? ¿la banda se separara?

Mientras tanto pasaremos por hoy otro episodio de Disney Hanna Montana.

Apague el televisor-Oh..no!-dije y me sobe la frente

Me tienen atrapado y no me dejan respirar, están nada mas espiándome, y espiando, hicieron tantos rumores que es eso de que ¿Jasper dejara "The hipnotics"?.

-Papi!-escuche una vocecita proveniente del baño

-¿Que paso?-grite haya

-como..¡Hay!-escuche un pequeño gritito y sali corriendo al baño enseguida

Llegue al baño y de la tina caía demasiada agua. Corrí y cerré la llave de la tina.

-Jazzy ¿que hiciste?-le pregunte

Ella solo reía.

-¡No te rías!-la regañe

-Hubieras visto tu cara Jasper-dijo entre risas

-no te rías ¿y desde cuando me llamas Jasper en vez de papa´?-le pregunte

-¿te tengo que decir papa´?-pregunto incrédula la pequeña

-soy tu padre debes llamarme así-le dije severamente

-No, desde que dejaste a mama´-dijo ofendida y cruzando los brazos

-¡ya te dije que ella me dejo a mi yo no la deje! y no quiero hablar de eso-la regañe

Me puse a limpiar todo.

-¿como me voy a bañar?-pregunto

-no, se-susurre mientras limpiaba todo.

-¿porque no me bañas tu?-pregunto sorprendida

-No, no y no-dijo y me aleje

-¿porque no?-pregunto ofendida

-porque...no solo no quiero-murmure

-eres mi papa´ ¿no?

-si

-¿entonces?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-esta bien-me rendi

Mientras a bañaba...

-¿porque me tengo que bañar en ropa interior?-pregunto Jazzy

-no, se no me gusta la idea de que un adulto este solo con un niño-dije mientras le ponía Champú al cabello rubio de Jazzy.

Termino de bañarla y los dos se pusieron a ver la tv juntos.

-papi ¿me sirves leche?-le pregunto Jazzy a Jasper

-si-dijo, fue a la cocina y le sirvió un gran vaso de leche caliente. Fue a la sala y se lo dio

-Gracias-dijo Jazzy tomando un sorbo de leche caliente

-No lo derrames en el sillón-le advirtió

Sin querer a Jazzy se le derramo un poco (Mucho en realidad)

-Jazzy-la regaño

-lo siento-se disculpo.

El tuvo que limpiar el sillón hasta que se secara.

En eso el teléfono de Jasper empezó a timbrar.

¿Bueno?-contesto

-Hola amor soy yo María voy en 15 minutos a tu casa-dijo María y colgó

-Oh..Dios viene María-dijo Jasper y empezó a recoger los juguetes de Jazzy que estaban derramados en el piso.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Jazzy dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa de al lado del sillón

-Nada-le mintió-guarda todas tus cosas , ve a mi cuarto y no salgas-le dijo

-¿porque?-pregunto Jazzy caminando a paso zombi al cuarto de Jasper

-viene alguien-dijo apurado y recogiendo todo.

De repente tocaron el timbre de la casa de Jasper. El corrió y abrió rápido.

-Hola-dijo María mientras lo besaba en los labios

Hola-la saludo cuando el beso termino-pasa-le dijo

María paso y Jasper oyó un pequeño carraspeo atrás de el. Se volteo y era Jazzy cruzada de brazos

-¿quien es ella?-dijo María enojada

-mi...amiga-dijo lo primero que se ocurrió

-¿Amiga?-pregunto incrédula

-si-dijo

-¿te quieres sentar?-siguió Jasper

María se sentó en el sillón de Jasper. El paso un brazo por el hombro de ella y le beso el cuello. María dio una pequeña risita.

-¿que vamos hacer-dijo Jazzy sentándose en medio de ellos

-¿tu? te vas a dormir-le dijo Jasper

-es temprano-se quejo

-esta bien-se rindió-no hagas nada malo voy al baño-dijo Jasper y fue al baño. De repente cuando estaba apunto de salir del baño escucho un grito y no era de Jazzy sino que era de salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Vio a Jazzy riéndose y a María repleta de pintura morada en el cabello ¿de donde saco la pintura?.

-Maria lo siento tanto yo...

-¡Me largo!-grito agarro su bolso y se fue de ahí toda empapada de pintura que le escurría

-¿que te pasa Jazzy? ¿tu hiciste eso?-dijo apuntando a Maria que se iba

-lo tenia que hacer si no alguien mas lo haría-dijo empezando a toser a causa de la risa

-¿que te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar ¿porque hiciste eso?-le pregunto de nuevo

-¡Me dijo estúpida mocosa y yo hice lo que pude y me defendí!-grito

-Jazzy pero...¿de donde?, de donde sacaste la pintura?-le pregunto

-no vine solo con mi muñeca y mi pequeña maleta-dijo como si nada

-¡Estas castigada sube al cuarto!-le grito el

-¿porque?-dijo ella

-No saldrás!-rugió

-¿papi?-dijo haciendo ojitos de perro mojado

-no me vas a chantajear con esos pequeños ojitos-rio

-¿papi? me siento mal-dijo sobándose el estomago

-vamos eres una buena actriz no me creeré eso yo...

Antes de que el pudiera hablar ella ya estaba vomitando en el piso de la sala.

-Dios!-murmuro

Limpio el piso y la llevo al baño

-¿ya te sientes bien?-le pregunto mientras le enjuagaba la boca

-si-asintió

-Ven necesitas dormir-la cargo y la llevo a la cama de el. La arropo con la gran sabana. El se acostó al lado de ella con cuidado de que no la aplastara.


	5. Mañana no es hoy

Me desperté a causa de un ruido, me levante rápidamente, para ver que solo era Jazzy viendo la TV.

Estaba sentada en el gran sillón de cuero blanco que hacia al lado de mi cama, viendo la TV a todo volumen.

-¿Que ves?-le pregunte sentándome al lado de ella

-Pucca- respondió feliz y concentrada en la TV

-¡Wow!-exclame fingiendo estar sorprendido, solo para lograr una pequeña risita de ella. Y lo conseguí.

En eso estuve pensando ¡Tengo una hija! y no supe desde 7 años podios! ¿Porque Alice no me lo había dicho? ella supo muy bien que yo la amo a ella y la seguiré amando, si estoy con María es otra cosa porque...ella casi no se ríe, ella me lleva directamente a la pura lujuria, es un poco seca o...no es nada. Ella es lo contrario de Alice, Alice ;siempre con su hermosa rosa angelical, su perfecto rostro es lo mas hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida, ella era perfecta ,todo de ella era perfecta..Pero ¡Demonios! tuve que meter la pata engañándola .Pero no me pude resistir yo no soy de solo una chica y ella lo sabia perfectamente. María era mi amante y por ella ya no estoy con Alice y ahora nos hicimos novios. Lo único que quedo entre yo y Alice fue...Jazzy, esa pequeña criatura que me a echo perder el control es igual que yo (solo en físico) pero por dentro es idéntica a Alice.

-Jazzy ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-le pregunte

-si-asintió

Apago la Tv y se puso su chamarra mientras me seguía.

Llegamos a un restaurante llamado "Restaurante Jacher" .Ella se bajo rápido del auto y yo la seguí.

-Buenos Días ¿Cual es su orden?-pregunto un chico joven moreno, cabello cobrizo y alto, muy alto

-¿Que quieres Jazzy?-le pregunte sin quitar la mirada del menú

-pasta-dijo rápido

-¿Pasta?-pregunte incrédulo

-si, pasta-volvió a repetir

-bueno, una pasta para la pequeña ¿y usted?-pregunto el mesero apuntando en su lista

-El mismo ¿Que quieres de beber Jazzy?le pregunte

-Chocolate-dijo feliz

-Bueno, a ella dele chocolate y ami me da...solo una Pepsi -iba a pedir alcohol pero se vería mal si tomara enfrente de una menor de edad.

-Es su hija-escuche una voz

Voltee-si-le conteste a la señora de al lado de nuestra mesa

-Es hermosa-dijo acercándose a Jazzy y acariciándole su cabello rubio.

Jazzy sonrió

-Es igualita a usted-dijo viéndome

El mesero vino en 10 minutos con el pedido yo y Jazzy comimos en silencio

Después pague la cuenta y nos fuimos

-Jazzy ¿podemos hablar?-le pregunte

¿si?-pregunto acercándose a mi

-Hay que hablar es que no te conozco y llegas de repente a mi casa a los 7 años, mira Alice no me dijo nada sobre ti...quisiera conocerte mejor ya que eres mi única hija quiero hablar contigo y conocerte mejor, hay veces en las que me dan ganas de llorar pero de le felicidad-le confesé

-Tranquilo papi, deja te cuento todo-dijo sorprendida mientras daba pequeños brinquitos y aplausos. Igual que cuando a Alice iba de compras.

Me conto todo sobre ella, lo que hacia con su mami Alice, lo que le daba miedo, lo que le gustaba, me di cuenta de que ella era muy tímida ,que le encantaba ir de compras, el Ballet y que era alérgica a las fresas.

-Jazzy vámonos te tengo una sorpresa-dije tomándola de la mano

-¿Que es?-susurro sorprendida

-no te diré-la puse nerviosa

-Anda...solo dime una pequeña pista-rogo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

Bueno...es Ballet-me rendí

-Ya, se me llevaras a clases de Ballet-le atino

-¿como supiste?-le pregunte muy sorprendido

-Soy tu hija-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Vamos-le dije tomando su pequeña mano

-Espera-tomo su mochila y una chamarra color negra de cuero

-La subí al auto y le puse el cinturón mientras yo me metía, encendí el auto y ella prendió la radio.

Llegamos a las clases de Ballet en 15 minutos llamada "Dazed"

Ella se bajo muy entusiasmada.

-Buenas Tardes-nos saludo una señorita Morena, alta ,cabello color chocolate y con una radiante sonrisa. Era linda pero no tanto como Alice y Jazzy

-Buenas Tardes-yo también la salude-quiero inscribir a mi hija en las clases de Ballet-le dije enseñándole a Jazzy

-Lo sentimos muchísimo pero las inscripciones fueron hace una semana, ahora no podemos

-¿Como que fueron hace unas semanas? afuera hay un letrero-dije confundido

-Lo sentimos muchísimo-dijo como si nada

-pero ahí dice...-empecé a discutir con ella, de repente vi que Jazzy ya no estaba a mi lado, la busque rápido con la mirada, la señorita también volteo miro a Jazzy sorprendida. No me había dado cuenta de que Jazzy se había cambiado tan rápido llevaba; unos leotardos, un tutu (crinolina) medias de nylon y sus ballerinas.

-Mire, la niña baila muy bien, si quiere hoy la permitimos y mañana ya lo resolveremos ¿si?-me dijo viéndome

-Claro-susurre

-por mientras me haría el favor de sentarse ahí-apunto a las sillas donde se encontraban todas las mamas.

Estuve mas de 2 horas ahí ,aburrido y viendo a Jazzy unto a todas las niñas bailando, me sorprendí al ver que Jazzy bailaba muy bien parecía a Alice la manera de andar de Alice como un trote grácil, bailaba con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

-Disculpe-llego una pequeña niña-¿me haria el favor de darme un autógrafo?-me pidió extendiéndome un Cd de "The Hipnotics"

-Si-dije tomándolo y lo autografíe en menos de10 segundos

-¡Gracias!-dijo entusiasmada y abrazándome

-De nada-murmure cuando se fue

-¿Por que le das un autógrafo a Karla?-me pregunto Jazzy

-¿La conoces?-pregunte sorprendida

-si, hice muchas amigas hoy-dijo entusiasmada

-Me da mucha felicidad-dije abrazándola

¿Nos vamos?-pidió

-Si-dije y la cubrí con su chamarra ya que traía todavía el traje de Ballet.

De repente cuando salí vi a una multitud de chicas que gritaban "Jasper" y Jasper" a la vez y con pancartas llenas con mi nombre y "The Hipnotics"

Yo tome a Jazzy en brazos y la subí rápido al auto

De repente empezaron a gritarme muchísimas preguntas

-¿La pequeña es tu hija? ¿Es de María? ¿Dejaras "The Hipnotics"? ¿La pequeña es de Alice y tu? ¿Donde esta Alice? ¿Te casarías conmigo?-esas dos ultimas preguntas fruncí el seño confuso

-¡Wow! ¿quienes son pregunto Jazzy mirando atrás y sorprendida por la multitud de gente que había detrás de nuestro auto

-Son fans-le respondí rápido

-¿Fans?¿ y porque te seguirán a ti? ¿Eres famoso?-pregunto

-Si-tengo una banda de rock "The Hipnotics" ¿los conoces?-le pregunte mirándola mientras encendía el auto y manejaba

-no, pero oí que un amigo lo oía-dijo viendo el paisaje.

Llegamos muy rápido a la casa Jazzy se bajo rapido del auto y fue al baño. De repente mientras caminaba por al lado del baño oí que Jazzy hablaba por teléfono, no pude resistirme a oir.

_-Ya lo se mami, pero mi papi no se si quiera._

_-Si…yo le diré._

_-Ya lo conocí y es ¡Grandioso!._

_-Claro que si….bueno aun no a nombvrado el nombre Alice a lo bonito._

_-Si, yo le diré en cuanto puedo adió mami ,te amo-dijo y colgó_

_Salió._

_-¿Con quien hablabas Jazzy?-le pregunte incrédulo y cruzándome de brazos_

_-Ehh…yo-tartamudeo_

_¿Sera Alice? Jazzy me había echado mentira de que había muerto! Alice no a tengo oportunidad para decirle que la amo, pero debo de idear un plan._

_Plan:_

_1-Desaserme de María._

_2-Buscar a Alice._

_3-Hablar con Jazzy_

_Tenia que hablar con tres mujeres. Buena suerte Jasper_

**Hola! Mucho gusto yo soy Carly y por fin me presento ,bueno la verdad es que este es mi primer fic, ya llevo un año en y deberás lo siento mucho ,mucho ,mucho ,mucho ¡Muchísimo! En hacerlas esperar un buen tiempo. Bueno pues Jasper también hizo esperar un buen tiempo a Alice.**

**Espero reviews! Acuerden mientras más reviews haiga mas capítulos subiré. **


	6. Prologo

-¿Quien era Jazzy?-le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Era...una amiga de las clases de Ballet-contesto rápidamente.

-Wow! entonces...a una amiga le dices ¿Mami? ¿tu amiga se llama Alice?-la interrogue. Ella se asusto.

-así nos decimo y si también se llama Alice-dijo preocupada y empezó a sudar.

-Dime la verdad cariño, yo no te hare nada-le dije cariñosamente.

-Esta bien, mi mami Alice mañana vendrá-confeso.

-¿No había muerto?-le pregunte sorprendido.

-Ella fue la que me dijo que te dijera cualquier mentira.

-¡Maldición Jazzy!-dije molesto.

No quise ser tan duro con la pequeña asi que me yranquilice un poco

_-Por dios Jasper Hale piensa ella es tu hija -pensé_

-Papi...mira yo...

-¿Mañana vendrá?-pregunte incrédulo.

-si.

-Pues mañana hablaremos con ella-dije.

-pero...

-es mejor que te vayas a dormir Jazzy, ya es demasiado tarde-le dije.

-pero apenas son las 6:45.p.m-hizo un puchero.

-Duerme, mañana ya hablaremos yo y tu mama´-le susurre.

-Esta bien-dijo con la mirada agachada y arrastrando los pies.

Yo me acosté en el sillón si ahí ahora dormía ya que Jazzy ya me quito mi cama.

-Mañana veré a Alice-murmure a mi mismo

Por fin le podría decir todo lo que había guardado durante 7 años, por fin le iba a confesar todo mi amor. ¡Por dios!

Cerré los ojos lentamente y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que eran las 6:02.a.m

Me hice el desayuno, vi a Jazzy entrar a la cocina e inmediatamente le hice el desayuno, comimos en silencio ala vez nos dirigíamos miradas.

De repente alguien toco al timbre de la puerta rápido abrí, no lo pude creer. Era Alice. Mientras ella iba hermosa no me había acordado de que yo todavía llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y estaba un poco despeinado. Vi a Alice todavía estaba igual que cuando la había visto era bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso.

Era hermosa. Lleva una blusa con holanes color rosa palo, unos jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos de aguja. Estaba preciosa y casi no había cambiado nada.

-Hola-me saludo.

-Hola-hable por fin.

-¡Wow! ya veo que no haz cambiado tanto desde hace 7 años-dijo viéndome sorprendida.

-Ya veo que tu igual-dije observándola embobado

-si-dijo riéndose, ella tenía una voz hermosa.

-ya veo que te diste cuenta de que ya tienes una hija-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Mira Alice, yo lo siento muchísimo..Soy un completo idiota...

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado Jasper, tu y yo ya no somos nada-me interrumpio.

-Alice, yo te amo-lo solté.

-yo, no Jasper me dañaste hace 7 años y no pienso darme por vencido-rugio.

-Jazzy vámonos-la llamo.

-Alice ¿porque no me dijiste nada sobre Jazzy?-le pregunte.

-¡¿Querías que te dijera que tenemos una hija después de todo lo ocurrido? no te lo dije porque no quería que María estuviera cerca de María -rugió.

-¿Todo esto es por María!-exclame.

-Vámonos-me ignoro y siguió llamando a Jazzy.

Se iba a ir pero yo la tome del brazo para que no se fuera.

-por favor no te vayas! ¿Que hare sin ti y Jazzy?-le pregunte.

-Lo que hacías antes con María solo quiero que ya jamás me busques-dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-Papi-me llamo Jazzy .Nos abrazamos. Alice se la llevo tomada de la mano y ahí yo veía como mi ex esposa y mi hija se iban, las había perdido y no había marcha atrás.

Me eche el cabello así atrás y suspire. Arrepentido de mi estupidez que había cometido hace 7 años.

En eso escuche mi celular timbrar así que conteste rápido .Era María.

-¿Bueno?-conteste.

-solo quería llamarte para decir que ya no quiero nada contigo, ni con la mocosa-dijo y colgó.

_-bien, me hizo la tarea facil-pense_

Ahora lo único que me faltaba era recuperar a Alice y Jazzy .Eso si que iba a ser difícil...o no.

Tenía miles de preguntas viajando por toda mi mente

1. ¿donde vivirían?

2. ¿Se habrán ido de Forks?

3. ¿Alice me perdonara?

4. ¿Jazzy me extrañara?

Tenia muchas en verdad muchas!¿?

Primero las buscaría no las podría perder no otra vez.

Mis amigos me enseñaron una buena técnica; Busca a tu chica por internet. Y eso es lo que hare , al parecer mis amigos no me enseñaron que la vida gura todo alrededor de chicas, alcohol y sexo...no , ellos sabían aun mas.

Prendí mi laptop lo mas rápido posible y...la encontré por fin en 7 años venia su numero telefónico y hasta su dirección .Ella se hizo una diseñadora famosa, no lo recordé pero una vez le había comprado un bolso a María echo por Alice. Sin saber que ella lo había echo.

La llame.

-¿Bueno?-era su voz.

-¿Alice? soy yo Jasper-dije.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto a tono frio que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-yo..Solo quiero saber ¿cuando nos podemos ver'-le pregunte a forma de ¿cita?

-¿vernos? Jasper tu y yo nunca nos veremos, esto se acabo y es así.

-Alice por favor solo dame una oportunidad para poder explicarte todo-

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de engañarme-rugió y esa palabra me dolió mucho porque sabia que era verdad y me arrepentía muchísimo.

-por...favor-rogué.

-bien-se dio por vencido.

-¿Te apetece hoy a las 6:00.p.m en mi casa?-le pregunte.

-Jasper yo no voy a ir para...

-Por favor no te preocupes solo hablaremos-la interrumpí.

-esta bien-susurro y a la vez oí como suspiraba.

-¡genial!-exclame.

-entonces nos veremos...-seguí pero al parecer ella ya había colgado.

_-Bueno de cualquier modo ella vendrá -pense_

Me di una ducha rápida de 15 minutos y salí, me vestí con un conjunto de unos jeans color negros, una camiseta color negro con un logotipo color rojo grande en la parte del pecho y una chaqueta color negro. (El conjunto esta en mi perfil)

Me puse a ver la Tv y de repente escuche el timbre de mi casa abrí ansioso. Y era ella venia preciosa venia con un mini vestido con mangas color gris con un poco de negro (El conjunto esta en mi perfil)

-Pasa-rompí el silencio.

Ella se sentó en mi sillón color rojo de cuero.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Bien-conteste -ya que viniste.

-y ¿tu?-seguí.

-Muy bien gracias-contesto rápidamente mirando toda la casa-perdón por la cortesía pero...¿Como conseguiste mi numero?-pregunto.

-Por eso es que existe algo llamado internet-dije y reí al parecer a ella no le dio tanta gracia porque no rio.

¿Que quieres de mi?-pregunto parándose enseguida.

-Te amo Alice y no pienso perderte de nuevo.

-Jasper te dije que no me rogaras si quieres hablar seriamente hablaremos pero hoy...

-Por favor solo dame otra oportunidad para poder demostrarte todo lo que perdí...yo se bien que los errores siempre terminan por pagarse y ahora mírame ahora Alice, Alice dame otra oportunidad-le rogué.

-Jasper yo no puedo...tu me lastimaste mucho-susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Alice no llores, solo no por mi yo no quiero ser el causante de tu dolor y lagrimas-dije acariciando su rostro con la yema de mis dedos como si fuese de porcelana.

-Jasper yo...

-Se que algo termino mal y yo fue el causante por eso es que estoy sufriendo las consecuencias, pero ahora vengo con el corazón en las manos justo para entregártelo-le confesé

Jasper..es que yo también no te el olvidado, te amo y te amare por siempre y así será y nunca cambiara-dijo entre sollozos

-Te amo-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando sus labios, sus labios; ese aliento embriagante que solo con un pequeño roce ya me había echo adicto, eran dulces, tentadores y era el néctar mas delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida. El beso seguí y yo no me había dado cuenta de que ya la estaba cargándola, la estampe contra la pared de un movimiento brusco pero sin hacerle daño. Mis labios ya estaban en su cuello, lamiendo, succionando y besando no me quería perder ningún pedazo de piel de aquel cuerpo sensual y tentador (aunque estuviera pequeño) ella estaba respirando agitadamente y enredaba sus dedos entre mi cabello, acaricie sus muslos de un movimiento lento y sensualmente.. Me separe de su cuello, pero sin soltarla.

-Creo que es hora de que le demos un hermanito a Jazzy-le murmure, ella solo rio y siguió besándoseme hicimos mas que besarnos, nos entregamos el uno al otro recordando aquellos beso y caricias después de 7 años.

Fin...

**Muchas gracias a las grandes chicas lectora que leeyeron este grandioso fic, me duele demasiado dcir adiós pero…adiós y espero hacer otro fic lo mas pronto nos leemos en otro.**


End file.
